


Timeout

by reinadefuego



Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Background Slash, Community: femslash100100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Maggie and Luna hatch an escape plan.Written for prompt table: zeroes - "christmas" at femslash100100.





	Timeout

Maggie thought she knew chaos. It came in the form of them divebombing a plane into a mine and nearly killing themselves, but this?  
  
"What happened?" she said as Luna walked into the tattoo shop with a broom in hand. "I thought they left last night."  
  
"And then they came back." She muttered "men" under her breath and rolled her eyes at the sight of Ross and the others passed out. It was the one night each year when Tool didn't mind what they did in his shop, so long as the demented bastard cleaned up after.  
  
She smiled at the sight of Luna jabbing Ross with the handle, then Lee, till half the team were stirring and complaining about their heads. "Last night was fun, wasn't it, Luna?" Maggie said with a hint of innocence to her voice. "The alcohol, Spin the Bottle, Barney and Lee making out on the couch."  
  
"Happy holidays, old man." When Barney was upright, she shoved the broom into his hand and hauled ass with Maggie outside. "We'll see you next month!"  
  
Spending all of January in South America sounded nice, and by themselves? That was a better deal than she'd expected. The woman they'd spoken to — Sandra, her name was — said there was a third floor apartment overlooking the ocean with their name on it, so long as they weren't afraid of flying.  
  
"You'll like Vilena," Maggie said, pulling away from the kerb. "It's warm. Down in the Gulf. Lots of hiking opportunities."


End file.
